kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Command
Tiberian Incursion was the working title for what was to be Westwood's third "Tiberium" game (sometimes referred to as Tiberian Twilight by fans), which was going to feature the arrival of the Scrin. Other factions in the game would include the Global Defense Initiative, The Brotherhood of Nod, and CABAL. It is unknown if the Scrin were intended as a playable side. It used the Westwood 3D engine and started development after Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun, with a total development time of at least three years. Development halted in favor of Continuum, a Command & Conquer MMO which was also canceled. Some elements of the canceled game were included in Tiberium Wars such as the Nod Powerplant and GDI Sniper looking almost exactly the same. Legacy Not all of the ideas from Westwood were scrapped. The idea of CABAL's faction was recycled in Kane's Wrath as the Marked of Kane, but it was loyal to Kane and the Brotherhood. However, all that CABAL itself was used for was merging with LEGION. The designs for GDI and Nod power plants, as well as civilian architecture and vehicles, were almost completely copied from Tiberian Incursion to Tiberium Wars. Red Alert 2 An event planned for the game was the creation of Red Alert 2's universe due to the use of time travel, but this was rejected. "Yuri, an acolyte of Kane's (Nod was experimenting with psionics in the WWv2 C&C3) is sucked into a chrono-vortex that is created by a Chronosphere that GDI inadvertently activates (along with some other RA-era tech) while attempting to retrieve the only other existing suit of powered "screaming eagle" commando armor (the first was melted on re-entry from orbit when the Philadelphia was destroyed) from the sealed tech vaults at Area 51." Just like Einstein fracturing the timeline from "real" time with his little trip back into the past in RA, so did Yuri's presence throw off the already-altered timeline again, creating the RA2 reality. RA games would have continued in that splintered reality. Final Tiberium War The introductory sequence showed a GDI commando in Screaming Eagle power armor floating in the debris field of Philadelphia, destroyed off-screen by Nod. There were a number of flashback sequences before the commando re-entered the atmosphere. The armor was melted during re-entry. The Global Defense Initiative and The Brotherhood of Nod fight in Area 51. GDI was attempting to retrieve the only other existing suit of powered "screaming eagle" commando armor from the sealed tech vaults at Area 51. During the fighting, GDI inadvertently activated technology from World War 2 in one of the vaults, including a Chronosphere. A Chrono vortex threw an Acolyte of Kane named Yuri back in time. Yuri was the result of Nod's psychic experimentations. (This would make Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 another branch of the timeline.) Invasion Around 2050, decades after the Firestorm, A meteor hits in the middle of Las Vegas. But it's more than just a normal meteor crashing into Earth. The simple reconnaissance mission turns out to be the first contact of new alien life. Soon after the GDI force arrived at the site the Scrin start streaming out of the blue-shimmering crater, and the final war for Tiberium begins. The Global Defense Initiative has to fight against the invading alien power all around the planet and it is unknown if they actually defeated the alien race. The Scrin were lured to Earth by Scrin rebels who stole the Tacitus. The Scrin believed that Tiberium would kill off humans, but didn't account for the effect it had on some humans, the Forgotten. They were able to harness Tiberium's energies themselves, able to direct them against the Scrin, nullifying their powers or even controlling ion storms. Also, CABAL has a faction of its own now and it is a lot more developed than it was in the Firestorm Crisis. Inventories GDI Arsenal Infantry * Rifleman * Rocketman * Combat Medic Specialist * Sniper * Commando GDI Infantry.png|GDI Infantry C&C Tiberian Incursion GDI soldier.jpg|Rifleman C&C Tiberian Incursion GDI Rocket Infantry.jpg|Rocketman Combat Medic Specialist .png|Combat Medic Specialist Tib-Inc sniper.jpg|Sniper GDI Commando Incursion.jpg|GDI Commando Vehicles * Medical Transport * Mobile defense platform * Mammoth Tank * Unknown Heavy Vehicle Mobile Defence Platform.jpg|Mobile Defense Platform Mammoth Tanks Tib Inc.png|Mammoth Tanks GDI Vehicle C&C Inc.png|Unknown GDI Vehicle Buildings * Barracks * Powerplant GDI Training Ground.jpg|Barracks GDI Powerplant.jpg|Powerplant Nod Arsenal Infantry * Soldier * Black Hand Trooper * Terrorist * Priest * Hacker * Tiberium Mutant * Head of Kane Nod Solder Concepts.jpg|Nod Soldiers Nod Soldiers.jpg|Nod Soldier Concepts Nod Hacker.jpg|Nod Hacker Nod Soldier.jpg|Nod Cybernetic Soldier Nod Heavy Trooper.jpg|Nod Heavy Cybernetic Soldier Nod Flametrooper.jpg|Flametrooper Fanatic.jpg|Fanatic Nod Priest.jpg|Nod Priest More nod concept.jpg|More Nod Concepts is that the head of kane.jpg|Head of Kane? Vehicle *Nod Tank Nod Tank 2.jpg|Nod Tank 1 Nod Tank 1.jpg|Nod Tank 2 Buildings * Nod power plant CNCTInc_CABAL_Power_Plant.jpg|Powerplant CABAL Arsenal Cyborgs/Robots * Swarmling * Roach * CABAL Trooper * Squid Trooper * Buzzsaw Droid * Puppet Master * EVE TI cabal Swarmling.jpg|Swarmling Tib Inc-Roach.jpg|Roach CABAL Trooper.jpg|Cyborg Trooper Buzzsaw droid.png|Buzzsaw Droid Squid trooper.jpg|Squid Trooper Puppet master.jpg|Puppet Master EVE Cyborg Commando.jpg|EVE Cyborg Commando Larger * Cyborg Trex * Crunch and Munch Droid * Diplomat * Maintenance Droid * Fiddler Crab * Recon Drone * Stomper Tib inc-Maintenance droid.jpg|Maintenance Droid Tib-Incursion-recon drone.jpg|Recon Drone Cyborg Trex.jpg|Cyborg Trex Crunch and munch droid.jpg|Crunch & Munch Droid Fiddler crab.jpg|Fiddler Crab Diplomat.jpg|Diplomat Tib-Incursion-Stomper.jpg|Stomper AirCraft * Defender * Whistler * Flying Wasp Whistler 2.jpg|Whistler Tib inc Whistler.jpg|Whistler Tib Inc-Defender.jpg|Defender Flying Wasp.jpg|Flying Wasp Scrin Arsenal Infantry * Stalwart * Unknown Alien Infantry CCTT Scrin Stalwart.jpg|Stalwart stalwart.jpg|Stalwart Concept Scrin Trooper.jpg|Scrin Trooper Vehicles * Scrin tick * Scrin snale * Scrin float * Scrin chain * Scrin walker * Armored Walker Scrin Walker.jpg|Scrin Walker Scrin Concept.jpg|Unknown Scrin Concept CNCT Alien Walker Eric Concept 1.jpg|Armored Walker Air Craft * Unkown Scrin Attack Ship